


Film Night

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara invites Ava over for a movie night with the Legends.





	Film Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: "Avalance Prompt: legends movie night. Ava is invited. Only space to sit is next to Sara. Ava awkwardly put her arm around Sara."
> 
> I changed it a little bit from the prompt, but I hope you like it!

Ava can hear giggling through the camera.

“How may I help you?” she asks Sara.

The captain sent her a hail a few seconds ago, and Ava had rushed to take it in case it was an emergency. Sara doesn’t really seem to be in a hurry, though. She’s lounging on her captain’s chair.

“Agent Sharpe,” Sara says casually. “We’re having a movie night at the Waverider, and we were wondering if you want to come.”

“You’re inviting me to watch a movie with you?” Ava asks. “Which one?”

“You pick,” Sara says. “Nate and I both want a spy movie, Amaya and Ray voted for a rom-com, and Zari and Leo want to watch some animated movie again, and Mick still doesn’t care.”

Ava frowns. “I have so much paperwork…”

“Aw, come on,” Sara says. “The paperwork isn’t going anywhere.”

“My point,” Ava mutters.

“We can watch any movie from any time, Ava. You have to come. There’ll be pizza and popcorn.”

Ava can feel her resolve wavering. She sees Sara’s pout. 

“Fine. When do I need to be there?”

Sara looks delighted. “After work. We can pick you up.”

“Okay,” Ava says. “Bye.”

 

 

Ava walks out of the Waverider bathroom in regular jeans and a nice purple button-down. Sara runs her hands through Ava’s hair.

“Nice,” Sara says. “It looks really good down.”

“Uh, thank you,” Ava says. The Legends are all staring at her expectantly as Zari passes her a slice of pizza.

“Do you want something?” Ava asks.

“They want to know what movie you’ll want to pick,” Sara explains.

“Well, they could just ask!”

“So what movie do you want to watch?” Nate says. Ray high-fives him.

“I’m a fan of heist movies,” Ava says. “Are there any good ones I’m not allowed to see due to the TELP?”

“The what?” Mick asks.

“Timeline exponential legal principle? Where we can’t watch things from after our timeline?”

“Never heard of it,” Leo says. 

“We’re violating it anyway,” Sara says. “I know the perfect movie.”

She gives Gideon instructions on which database to search. 

“Uh, where do I sit?” Ava asks, looking around. Zari and Amaya are lying back on one single-person recliner. Nate and Ray are watching from a   
loveseat. Leo is perched backwards on a folding chair, and Mick is asleep on the floor. Sara is sitting in an armchair with her legs stretched out.

Sara shrugs. The floor looks uncomfortably itchy. Ava frowns and goes to sit in Sara’s lap.

Sara makes a surprised noise. Ava wriggles to turn and stare at her.

“Uh, if we’re going to share this, can I be on top? Because I can’t see over your giraffe head.”

“Fine,” Ava says, standing up. Sara stands up too, and Ava sits down and stretches out. Sara lies on top of her and pulls a blanket over them both. Ava doesn’t feel like she needs a blanket with Sara on top of her. Sara is warm, and soft, and Ava can feel heat from everywhere they touch.

Sara starts the movie and pulls a bowl of popcorn into her lap. Ava has to reach around uncomfortably close to Sara’s crotch to eat.

Sara lets her head droop backwards onto Ava’s shoulder. Ava keeps her gaze pinned to the movie. She can barely follow the plot. The rest of the   
Legends seem to be perfectly happy watching it. Nate and Ray are cracking comments to each other and cheering. Zari is feeding popcorn to Amaya, but they both seem to be paying attention. 

Sara yawns and spreads out a little more. She seems perfectly comfortable lying on top of Ava with her back pressed into Ava’s front. As for Ava, Sara’s   
like a human blanket to her, except she can’t roll around or move at all. Ava decides she doesn’t mind and rests her hands in Sara’s lap.

When the credits roll, the Legends clap.

“That was a good choice!” Nate hollers. “You should pick every movie!”

“Maybe if you get an actual seat for me,” Ava says.

Even without seeing her face, Ava can tell that Sara is pouting. 

Leo stretches and gets up, disappearing without saying goodnight. Amaya and Zari stand up a few minutes later. Nate and Ray are on their feet discussing their favorite parts of the film. Ava realizes that Mick must have already disappeared, so she and Sara are alone.

“We should go,” Sara says. “It was really great to have you over.”

“Thank you,” Ava says. “I might be able to go if you would get off of me.”

“You should get me off - uh, get out from under me,” Sara says.

Neither of them move. 

“I can’t do much from down here,” Ava says eventually.

“No?” Sara says.

Ava bites her lip. She can still feel Sara’s back pressing into her torso. She makes a quick decision she may or may not regret and pushes herself up so she’s on top of Sara with their faces an inch apart.

Sara smirks. “I’ll show you what to do from the bottom.”

She leans up and kisses Ava hard. Ava pins her down, and it’s what she’s been wanting to do since Sara invited her over and what she’d thought about for months. 

“Are the Legends going to be back out for a while?” Ava asks.

“I doubt it,” Sara says.

“Okay,” Ava says again. Sara reaches up to pull her down so they’re closer.

“I’m never getting you your own chair,” Sara whispers.


End file.
